


巧克力之味

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 切尔西之屋里，住一房的芒特和普利西奇抢床睡。就是根据那句“上一场他和芒特睡一张床上，结果呼吸逼得对方无路可走”球评与近期比赛，然后和一个解解突然散发出来的脑洞。我没想到我的垃圾同人之手会伸向 CFC。





	巧克力之味

**Author's Note:**

> 速成。傻白甜。幼稚园。  
↑在我眼里他们都还是小孩子（虽然都比我大但是就是小孩子=_=#!!  
老天啊我竟然写了 CFC 同人。

从小在切尔西之屋长大的芒特当然有自己最喜欢的一张床，虽然没有谁规定但全员默认那就是属于他的。二层楼最东边那间房里左边的那张。因为他的旧舍友莱斯后来搬到了隔壁东边的房子里，白天一起上学玩耍对他们来说远远不够，睡前还得靠在窗台上聊天，今天训练进了几个，明天要不要一起去围观高尔夫比赛，等到本屋委员长特里听到窃窃私语声后来敲门才肯罢休。也不仅因为这个，睡久以后他对这个位置的采光和风向都习惯了，所以不愿意再换。

前往荷兰的前夜，他向上帝祈愿这张睡了十多年的床不会被别人抢走。结束一年的交流后，他心血来潮，又决定需要个 gap year、跟随他从小开始就景仰许久的兰帕德老师去德比郡学习绵羊养殖技术一年。成果意外不错，坊间流言他就是下一个兰帕德。所以当兰老师入主管理切尔西之屋时，芒特作为其爱将也就跟了回来，不再在外面继续游走。

一同回来的还有亚伯拉罕，他与芒特早前就认识。当芒特问到是否能把 Tammy 安排到他的房间时，兰帕德却告诉他先有人抢先一步。是上一个冬天申请入住切尔西之屋并成功的那个美国人，克里斯蒂安·普利西奇，结束了在多特蒙德的学习就来到伦敦，听说是在产好时巧克力的那个宾州好时镇出生，所以选了能闻到来自街角巧克力店散发的可可香味的这间房。毕竟一个年纪轻轻就离家的孩子还是会想家，需要用点熟悉的香味包裹入睡不是么？

听上去也不差，至少和美国人交流不会有语言障碍，如果聊不来就敲敲窗户叫莱斯探头出来好了。于是芒特和亚伯拉罕挥手拜拜——他要和那个会制枪的高个子法国人住一起——拉着行李箱朝东边那扇他最熟悉的门走去。

路过某间房间时他突然停下脚步。_路易斯叔叔_。说等他回来的、对他向来很好的路易斯叔叔却突然离开了。芒特笔记本里还贴着他俩多年前的合照。

无论如何，新学期很快就要开始，他没有时间感伤。目前摆在梅森·芒特面前的新学期首要任务是——一，告诉莱斯他回到那张床了；二，和普利西奇快速熟悉起来。

而当他扭动门把手推开那扇门、看到屋内的景象时，大感不妙。

新室友给他的第一印象不错，头发和眼窝有着巧克力的风味，还有些呆呆的。但是，他正坐在芒特挚爱的那一张床上，咬着一块巧克力，床单上是拆开了口的好时包装。

这位名叫普利西奇的新室友在听到开门声后抬起头问：“嗨，你想要来一块吗？”

* * *

芒特收下了一块巧克力，嘟着嘴坐在普利西奇的——明明该是他的——床边一口一口吃完，边嚼边听对方做自我介绍，接着又边嚼边介绍自己。

“呃，你想打游戏吗，梅森？我带了游戏机来。”普利西奇说，从包里掏出 Switch。年轻人化解尴尬的第一方法是打游戏。

“……我也带了。”_手柄和你的配色一样_。

“有需要的话联机？”

“行吧。”

对方操的是在切尔西之屋里显得突兀的美国口音，芒特不知为何觉得这有点可爱。等等这个不是当下的重点。重点是——

“那个，克里斯蒂安，这张床是我的。”芒特说。

他努力想让声音和态度变得强硬点，甚至想学利物浦市那边的一位金发屋长拿出眼神震慑术，但无奈自己年纪太轻或是根本不适合走这一路，在心中准备了半天也没准备出来。

“……兰帕德先生说我可以任选。”

“他不知道我从小就睡这张床……我很喜欢这张床，克里斯蒂安。”

“我也很喜欢这张床啊，梅森。”

芒特看了一眼隔着走道的另一张。老实说这两张并没有什么区别，同样的蓝色床单同样的蓝色枕套，枕头、床垫、被子都是同一款。“对面和这个没什么差的”——他想这么对普利西奇说，在开口前又想到对方也可以拿这句话来反驳自己。

什么第一印象像巧克力一样，根本不甜，得是最黑最苦的哪一种吧。芒特想。

他把背包往另一张床上丢，然后倒在（暂时是）普利西奇的床上，说：“这样，我们中午睡这一张，晚上我再到对面睡，可以吗？”

身边的普利西奇扭过头，瞪大眼睛，像是在问“你说什么”。

给个理由。什么理由好？呃，这个不错，“那边中午的阳光很刺眼，睡眠不好会影响到我们上课和比赛啦。”

* * *

好吧，你还是甜的巧克力。

普利西奇最终答应了芒特的请求。计划从次日开学第一天开始施行。

他俩在学校里混得不错，平时隔着窄窄的一个走道，实验课就同坐一桌，走在路上勾肩搭背，芒特逢熟悉的伦敦小伙伴就要介绍这是他的新朋友克里斯蒂安·普利西奇——“克里斯的背包里有很多好吃的巧克力”。弄得在隔壁锤子校念书的莱斯心生醋意。

但“中午睡一床，晚上分开睡”并不能解决根源问题。每周周六他们都有校际比赛要踢，在这之前的午觉，普利西奇想要享受独自一人的静谧时光。可当他刚刚闭上眼睛，呼吸刚刚放松，一只手臂就随意地搭到他的胸前。

“唔。”是身边已进入梦乡的芒特发出的无意识声音。

普利西奇缓缓偏过头。芒特睡觉时松散的头发掉落在眉毛边，呼吸时脸蛋为什么一鼓一鼓，看上去比平时更像柔软的羊羔。

_等等，这不对。_当他准备推开芒特的胳膊时，对方的一条腿先搭了上来。普利西奇摇了摇腿，而睡熟了的某人丝毫没有动静。

“梅森。”

回应的只有呼吸声。

“嘿，梅森。”

芒特仍旧睡得很沉。

普利西奇只好支起身子，靠在芒特耳边、为了保护他的听力所以轻声：“梅森……”

不知芒特是因为耳朵被气流挠痒还是被耳语弄醒的，反正他突然惊起，“嗯？！”地一声弹跳起来，耳朵撞上普利西奇的嘴唇。

“发生什么了？！”

普利西奇低头摸摸嘴唇，不确定那里有没有被撞红，不过都是红色的也看不出来，先把正事跟芒特说完再理这个。

“我想说，有比赛的中午我们能不能分开睡……”

“可是我们约定好了……”

“比赛前我喜欢一个人静心。”

芒特心想我难道不是吗，要不是迫不得已也不会和你睡一床。但，“另一边的阳光会照到我啊。”

这是真的。那一边的窗帘早就坏了，但他俩总是只顾着一起玩耍，忘了向屋长阿兹皮利奎塔报告。

他俩大眼瞪小眼，看谁先动手，最后当然什么都没有。普利西奇拉着芒特的胳膊，两人一起重新倒在枕头上。

“但是，你可以转向另一边吗，梅森？”

被别人抱着睡觉的感觉真是奇怪。

“行的。”

芒特摆出“OK”手势，转身朝向另一边。

* * *

但那天芒特睡到一半又转了回来，挂在普利西奇身上睡完了午觉。所以普利西奇看着天花板看了一中午怎么都没法入睡，所以他精力受损，所以间接影响到了他的发挥。那场比赛的结果并不是太好。

当天晚上他想要和芒特谈起这事，但看对方的表情同样阴沉，就没再多说什么，睡前还跑到芒特的床边，安慰他下一场会好的。等到第二天醒来，芒特主动约他去吃早饭时，他又忘了这事。

下一个联赛比赛日到来时普利西奇终于把这事记起。他靠着墙屈腿而坐，语气严肃地提出意见，但芒特那边的窗帘确实是个棘手问题——他们总是忘了向屋长报告也总是忘了自己修的问题。在进退两难的局面中他们小小吵了一架。精力倒是没有受损，反而越吵越精神，在那天对狐狸之城的比赛中拿到平局的结果。

说不定如果把问题解决了，不仅能一分到手，还能拿到三分啊。普利西奇想。

他和芒特在比赛结束次日向阿兹皮利奎塔报告了窗帘的问题，阿紫也向负责维修和管理的英超物业组报告了，但迟迟不见有人来。所以，在对阵金丝雀的那天早上，普利西奇早早出门买回了窗帘布和工具，再往购物车里塞了几块巧克力和芒特爱喝的饮料与零食，准备回切尔西之屋自己补上窗帘。

当他推开他们房间的门，却看到脱了鞋的芒特踩在常被他们冷落的那张床上忙活。

“嘿，克里斯，我发现补窗帘没我想象中的容易……”

普利西奇丢下背包，蹬掉了鞋爬上芒特的床。这好像还是这张床第一次这么受欢迎。

他和芒特一同补好了窗帘，幸好没占用他们的午睡时间，他们约定好今晚的比赛一定要拿下三分。

这是第一个芒特与普利西奇分开睡的中午。普利西奇感到不习惯，他翻了个身朝芒特那边，没想到向来午睡睡得很香的芒特也没睡着。当视线对上的那一瞬，他俩又尴尬地转回身，面朝贴着兰帕德老师海报的墙壁。

对阵金丝雀，他们拿下了三分，进了三个球，两个来自亚伯拉罕，一个来自芒特，那一个还是普利西奇献上的助攻。那晚睡前他俩联机打了几局游戏，各嚼了一块巧克力，在差点就抱着一嘴甜味睡去前被凯帕学长提醒要去刷牙。

夜晚他们一直是分床睡的。但以后中午也要分床睡，再也没有和芒特一起睡觉的时候了。为什么想到这个心里会有些难过呢？普利西奇感到奇怪。明明觉得芒特的四肢贴着自己很难受，但似乎渐渐习惯了这种温暖的接触，习惯了靠在耳边的呼吸声，习惯了芒特的卷卷发尾扫过他的脸颊。

他坐起身，轻声叫芒特的名字，梅森，梅森，然后看到芒特翻过身。

“以后，晚上可以和你一起睡觉吗？”

他以为芒特会拒绝，毕竟窗帘修好了、晚上的月光也并不刺眼不是？他没有其它的理由，心中的那些理由又太难言出口，如果芒特拒绝，那就没有别的路子了。

但芒特点点头，说最近晚上好冷，或许两个睡在一起会舒服吧。他掀起一点被子，看普利西奇走下原来属于自己的那张床、朝这边走来，然后钻进他的被窝，带来了巧克力甜甜的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 等下我都忘记对阵诺维奇是早场了？算了 AU 里就晚场这样……


End file.
